


Smells like Teen Heat

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Balthazar, Cheerleader Dean, Hand Jobs, Just not too sexy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nerdy Castiel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Perverted Thoughts, Popular Dean, Sexy Times, no sex yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, a shy timid alpha has been having a lot of sexual thoughts about his handsome, popular, cheerleader omega boyfriend Dean Winchester lately. Like...a lot, a lot. Castiel's been blowing it off because it's most likely from his rut coming up. To make matters worse, a small fight breaks out between the couple. Causing Castiel's problems to only worsen when his boyfriend seeks his own revenge on him. Maybe not the best idea with Castiel's hormones all over the place....</p><p>(AN:// Make sure you read the first couple oneshots or you will be extremely confused.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells like Teen Heat

_“C...Cas.” Dean’s airy moan caught Castiel off guard, as he looked down at Dean’s almost naked body. Dean looking up at him so innocently, his eyes glazed over from pleasure as he blushed looking at Castiel. Castiel went deep red as his eyes slid over Dean’s exposed body. How perfect Dean looked under him, how perfect Dean’s body looked sweaty. Castiel glanced over the Sex bomb boxers, that held his erection underneath._

_Dean whimpered when Castiel’s eyes moved over it, smirking up at his easily aroused omega. Castiel teasingly planted kisses on the skin on Dean’s thighs just were the boxers stopped._

_“A-Alpha...P-Please...I need you…” Dean whimpered so cutely, Castiel blushed sit up slightly at it. “I need your knot so bad...I’m going to burst.” Dean leaned up breathing heavily against Castiel’s ear. Castiel’s skin crawled at how beautiful Dean’s voice sounded as he whispered in Castiel’s ear. “Mate me…”_

_________________________________________________

 

 

“AH!” Castiel yelped shooting awake, panting and covered in sweat as he glanced around the room in a panic, before reaching for his glasses on the nightstand with shaky fingers. Sliding them on the face when he finally grabbed them. Reaching for the nightstand for the light, he groaned as he looked down at his cum soaked underwear and the painful knot in it. “A...again?” 

Castiel cursed, as he rubbed his knot over his boxers wanting the swelling to go down so he can go and change his sheets. Castiel laid back into bed, groaning in annoyance. Ever since he saw Dean in his underwear he has been having the same sex dream over and over. Dean under him, begging for his- Castiel covered his face in embarrassment. 

He has seen dean shirtless before and he has seen him in shorts before so it’s not like he’s seen more skin. Dean’s boxers were a little shorter than his normal shorts. What was so different now? 

Oh…

Castiel pulled his hands away from his face. The difference this time was...he was now actually dating Dean...Those times he saw Dean, Castiel never saw him as his boyfriend. Now...Dean was.

“Maybe...I’m getting my rut soon.” Castiel mumbled, as he sighed still rubbing his painful knot. He didn’t know the exact date, he only knew it was a week before Dean’s. Which Dean always warn him ahead of time, so Castiel would just stay home that week. “...I’ll ask him tomorrow…” Castiel stated, waiting for his knot to go away...  
__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean chomped on a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich which Dean normally and obsessively ate a lot, Castiel always questioned how Dean could stomach the same food all the time. Even got in a fight with Dean once, when Castiel joked Dean was going to gain an allergy at his rate. Dean got personally offended. 

“You wanna know when your rut is?” Dean chomped covering his mouth to keep polite. “Shouldn’t you be keeping track?” 

“I never had to.” Castiel sighed. “You always tell me.” 

“It’s because you start smelling so good.” Dean hummed, licking his lips. Castiel blushed looking away. 

_“A-Alpha...P-Please...I need you…” Dean begged._

“I’ve never heard of that being a thing.” Castiel breathed, an image of Dean licking cum from his face popped into his head. 

“It is for older couples.” Dean stated, as Castiel tried not to make it obvious the perverted thoughts in his head as he looked back at Dean watching him lick jelly slowly from his fingers. “If they have been together long enough. We’ve been together almost seven years.” Dean chewed. “Once we start our senior year, it will be officially.”

“R-Really?” Castiel blinked as Dean smiled. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t realize.” Dean chuckled. “I asked you out the beginning of sixth grade.” 

“I-I remember I just…” Castiel spoke. Didn’t put two and two together? 

“I think your rut kick starts mine.” Dean stated, licking his lips again. Yep another bad thought. “Mine use to be the very beginning of the month, but when you had your first one, I had two weeks of heat that month. One before yours and then right after yours.” 

“Really?” Castiel stated, imagining Dean in heat… Castiel swallowed, imagining Dean opening his legs to him. 

_“C...Cas.” Dean’s airy moan echoed._

Castiel swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut. Think of something else. Anything else. 

“W-When is my rut again?” Castiel spoke, as Dean gave him a weird look.

“Next week...Why?” Dean asked, as Castiel shook his head no. 

“...” Castiel blushed looking away. “...Do...Do you normally have sex thoughts before your heat?” Dean blinked at the question, Castiel instantly started to regret his question till Dean ripped off a piece of his sandwich and popped it in his mouth.

“All the time, like twenty four seven.” Dean shrugged as Castiel went deep red covering his face. “Mostly about you.” Castiel suddenly shot his head up, giving Dean a suspicious look.

“ ‘Mostly’?” Castiel glared.

“Sometimes about Leo.” Dean smiled dreamily at that. 

“...Leo who-” Castiel snapped angrily but paused before giving Dean a annoyed sigh. “...You’re talking about dicaprio aren’t you?” 

“Is there anyone else?” Dean scoffed like he was offended. “Leo and I are soulmates.” 

“I thought we were.” Castiel gave him a look. 

“O-Oh yeah...Us too…” Dean paused stammering, as Castiel glared. “What? You gave me a fuck a celebrity card.” 

“What?” Castiel questioned annoyed. 

“Like in freshman year, you said you don’t care if I wanted to cheat on you with a celebrity.” Dean stated matter of factly. Castiel sort of remembered it. He was only half listening. “You said Tom selleck.” Castiel covered his face in a loud groan. 

“I THOUGHT we were talking about favorite actors.” Castiel snapped.

“...Oh. Well...then...John Barrowman.” Dean stated popping another piece of peanut butter and jelly into his mouth. 

“...” Castiel lifted his head. “...Really?” 

“Yeah, he’s an amazing actor.” Dean stated simply.

“...Good taste.” Castiel nodded as Dean smiled, it went silent before Castiel grew angry again remembering the conversation they were having before.

“Stop having sex thoughts with leo!” Castiel snapped as Dean pouted. 

“Fine! Okay!” Dean stated, as he went quiet. 

“...You’re having a sex thought with Leo..aren’t you.” Castiel glared.

“It was just a final farewell.” Dean defended as Castiel continued to stare. “Ugh. Fine it was quick and no one enjoyed it. Happy?” 

“...kind of.” Castiel stated hesitantly. 

“Seriously, I’m sure you’ve had sex dreams before with someone else but me.” Dean rolled his eyes, but Castiel looked away. “...Seriously? Just with me?” Castiel continued to say nothing as Dean glared. “You haven’t with me?! Seriously?!” 

“I-If it makes you feel better! I haven’t had sex thoughts with anybody!” Castiel choked out. Well….not till recently anyways, his Dean fantasies.

“Ugh.” Dean stood grabbing his lunch, storming away.

“I-It’s because...I-I value you as a person?” Castiel butchered his lie as he yelped when Dean threw his bagged lunch at Castiel hard in the face. “...Okay maybe I deserved that.” 

Dean turned to just flip him off before he continued to storm away, Castiel rubbed his nose as he collected the bag from the floor. Tossing it into the trash. He didn’t mean to cause a fight. Castiel rubbed his temples as he turned to walk away.  
________________________________________

 

 

 

 

“Seriously. Just tell Dean you want to fuck him.” Balthazar chewed, as Castiel went deep red. 

“It’s not that simple!” Castiel choked out. “W-We aren’t there in our relationship.”

“You’ve been dating seven years.” Balthazar stated.

“Why does everyone seem to know that but me?” Castiel groaned. 

“...Seriously just ask him.” Balthazar sighed.

“Well! Dean thinks we’ve been dating for years! I’ve only been mentally dating him for a month now!” Castiel rubbed his temple.

“Ah. So you’re not ready.” Balthazar raised an eyebrow. 

“What does it matter?” Castiel stated crossing his arms. “M-My rut is just flaring this up.” 

“Sure. Okay.” Balthazar scoffed as Castiel elbowed him.

“Seriously what do you do in this situation?” Castiel asked.

“...well. I do this...very simple thing.” Balthazar spoke ushering Castiel closer, as Castiel moved his ear closer. “I FUCK THEM!” 

Castiel recoiled from the loud noise, holding his ears. Dean...and him having..sex? No way. 

“Well I’d do it before someone else does.” Balthazar stated, standing up. “Dean’s a catch.”

“I know. Dean is MY boyfriend.” Castiel made a face like it was so obvious. Balthazar raised an eyebrow. 

“Not what you were saying a month ago.” Balthazar reminded him, as Castiel got up as well. 

“Well, I am saying it now.” Castiel stated, as Balthazar let out a loud chuckle. “Where are we going?” 

“Getting snacks.” Balthazar shrugged. 

“Ah. I forgot it’s cupcake Wednesday.” Castiel laughed, as Balthazar winked. 

“You know it.” Balthazar smiled walking down from the roof.  
_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Castiel glanced down as he walked through the crowded hall, normally not down here during the normal lunch hour. He kept getting knocked and hit, which he was use to, but Balthazar kept a grip on his shirt yanking him through the crowd. He sighed, as he got knocked roughly making his glasses askew. Dean had been avoiding him all day, and though Castiel has been playing it off. He’s been on edge because of it, without his mate being near and his rut soon Castiel was going through some-

_MATE?!_

**_DID HE JUST REFER TO DEAN-?! ___**

Castiel started hyperventilating, as Balthazar glanced back at him. 

“Yo, Seriously?” Balthazar sighed, as he pulled off his backpack, digging through it before handing Castiel a paper bag. This happened more often than not, and it had become common for Dean and Balthazar to carry a bundle of lunch bags with them. “It’s just a crowded hall.” 

Castiel pressed the bag to his lips breathing into it heavily, luckily as they got out into the courtyard where they sold lunch outside. Balthazar lightly rubbed Castiel’s back trying to calm him down, before Balthazar groaned. 

“Ugh, I forgot, it’s football season.” Balthazar cursed, as Castiel followed his gaze to see Dean on a ladder hanging up handmade cheer signs. Castiel’s eyes slid up Dean’s back, worried now over the omega and his safety. Castiel should be up there. Not Dean. It wasn’t safe for his mate-

Castiel breathed harder into the bag, as Balthazar gave him a confused look, as Castiel looked away from Dean. 

“Breathe.” Balthazar soothed him, as Castiel finally calmed down enough to turn back around. 

“W-Why do you hate football season?” Castiel asked when he could.

“Because I have a Ex on one of the opposing football teams.” Balthazar stated, as Castiel gave him a look. 

“You don’t date.” Castiel gave him a weird look. 

“I know.” Balthazar crossed his arms, as the cheerleader holding the ladder got knocked her cell phone onto the floor by a passing student. She groaned moving to collect it from the floor, but knocked the ladder Dean was on. Dean fell back having no time to react as Castiel’s eyes went wide. He started to move out of instinct, but was too slow when Dean fell into the arms of a man sporting the other football teams colors. Dean panted roughly, as he hesitantly looked up at the Alpha that held him. 

“I didn’t know it rained cute cheerleaders here.” The man smirked as Dean went red looking at him. Castiel glared angrily clutching the bag into his hand as Dean was let down by the man. “If i’d known that, I would have applied to come here.”

Dean blushed smiling as he brushed off his shirt, as the female cheerleader that was suppose to hold the ladder came over.

“Dean! Dean! I’m so sorry!” The girl spoke. 

“It’s okay, Lisa.” Dean breathed, giving her a reassuring smile, his eyes slid over to Castiel who looked beyond pissed. Dean eyed him in annoyance before moving to the man who caught him, being extremely close to him. “Thank you so much…?” 

“Benny.” The alpha spoke, as Dean eyed the alpha. 

“I would say it was nice to meet you...but I don’t like being nice to the losing teams.” Dean spoke, as Benny smirked at that.

“Should of let you fall.” Benny teased as Dean laughed. Castiel ripping the paper bag to shreds watching them talk, before Dean leaned in whispering something to the alpha. The Alpha glanced over at Castiel, before whispering back to Dean leaning into him. Dean let out a loud laugh, before Castiel found himself walking over. 

Who does this alpha think he is?!

Leaning up and touching his mate?!

Couldn’t he tell he was obviously taken?!

“Cas?” Balthazar choked following him, as Castiel walked over.

“Dean.” Castiel spoke as Dean glanced over at him uninterested.

“Hmm? Oh...yeah. Hey cas.” Dean mumbled blinking innocently at Benny. 

“Let’s go for lunch.” Castiel crossed his arms. 

“I’m a little busy at the moment.” Dean stated, as Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm yanking him away. 

“H-Hey.” Dean spoke, as Castiel lead him away. Balthazar followed eyeing Benny as they walked past, as Benny eyed him back watching him go. “Hey!” Dean yanked his arm away, as Castiel turned looking annoyed. “What’s the big Deal?”

“Big Deal?” Castiel snapped. “Big Deal? BIG DEAL?! Oh you mean the man you were all over a second ago?”

“It’s none of your business.” Dean crossed his arms not surprised by his outburst one bit. 

“None of my…” Castiel crossed his arms back. “You're MY boyfriend.”

“Really? I must have forgotten. He was dreamy.” Dean spoke pretending to be innocent but Castiel could read him like a book.

“...I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to make me jealous.” Castiel scoffed at the realization, looking annoyed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Dean looked away. 

“It’s not going to work.” Castiel frowned. 

“...hm...Really?” Dean blinked innocently as he started to walk away. “...could have fooled me.” Castiel glared watching him go, well….watching his fucking hot omega’s ass move as he walked, Balthazar slowly coming up with him staring. 

“I hate to see him go but I love to watch him leave.” Balthazar hummed as Castiel angrily covered his eyes. “H-Hey!” Castiel held them till he was sure Dean was gone, before crossing his arms again. “Seriously! What’s gotten into you….wait... you aren’t on the verge of becoming Bad Cas are you?”

“We don’t speak of it.” Castiel turned walking away, not wanting to talk about it. They didn’t talk about Bad Cas.

“I do. A lot!” Balthazar stated. “Last time he broke my nose!” Castiel didn’t respond as they walked. “in THREE places!”

“You’re exaggerating.” Castiel mumbled.

“No, if anything that was an understatement.” Balthazar snapped. “Don’t tell me you’re going all alpha protect mode. Seriously. Normally you’re innocent and sweet but then sometimes when you get real angry and you black out. You totally change personality.” 

“You were bullying me and Dean. I-I...don’t remember really but I know you deserved it.” Castiel mumbled. 

“You earned my props that day.” Balthazar hummed. “We became ‘Besties’.” Castiel sighed, as he looked away, Dean sort of filled him in on the blanks after the fight which happened ninth grade year, but Dean was pretty vague on the whole thing, seemed off about it. Castiel didn’t pry into why Dean didn’t look him in the eye. It wasn’t the first time he became ‘bad cas’, when he was younger his mother would tell him stories about fighting in school, and how bad he would be when he got so angry he blacked out, he learned to control it. By the time he met Dean, he hadn’t been bad Cas in years. 

“...” Castiel didn’t comment as he took a detour walking towards his locker.

“Hey, I thought we were going back to the roof.” Balthazar called. 

“I’m going to do homework.” Castiel called. “You should too.”

“Why?” Balthazar yelled to him.

“Because we’re attending a football game.” Castiel called as Balthazar groaned. 

“You don’t even LIKE sports.” Balthazar whined following after.  
________________________________________

 

 

 

“GO REAPERS! GO!” The cheerleaders cheered, as they got the close to the final score. Castiel completely uninterested was staring at Dean, who, Castiel had to admit looked amazing holding up and tossing girls into the air. He never personally seen a football game, normally Dean never brought up him going. Just accepted the fact his boyfriend wasn’t into sports. It wasn’t like Castiel didn’t...support his best friend/boyfriend. Even when Castiel didn’t believe they were dating, Castiel would bring him a snack and a bottle of soda for his practices, and stay around watching them practice. 

However, he couldn’t be happier when the last score was accomplished….by the wrong team and Castiel tried to get into it. He cheered for the wrong team twice, and got a foam finger tossed at him. As much as he loved watching Dean, he rather not get boo’d anymore. 

Castiel watched as Benny ran up to Dean, who smiled and laughed at what he said. That smile was meant for Castiel. Dean nodded at him, as he followed him away somewhere more hidden and private. Castiel elbowed Balthazar to follow, who groaned getting up with him. Walking in the direction far from the others, Castiel paused when he saw Dean leaning back against the fence. Benny leaning over him, looking down at the omega. 

“Oh.” Balthazar said over his shoulder as he noticed how close they were. “...Well, I-I’m sure it’s a friendship...holding-” Balthazar stopped when he heard a loud overpowering growl besides him. “Uh oh.” 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV**

 

Balthazar felt the atmosphere change, as he slowly turned his head to look at Castiel. Uh oh. Bad Cas was out, Balthazar had no time to react, as Castiel was by Dean’s side in a second, shoving Benny off of him so quickly and strongly he didn’t see it coming. Benny slammed back into the fence taken by surprise as Castiel snatched Dean up over his shoulder. 

“C-Cas?!” Dean yelped, as he was taken away without another word, Castiel carrying him with ease. 

Balthazar let out a breath, glad to see Castiel wasn’t out for blood but just wanted his omega. Balthazar walked over humming, as Benny watched them go with confusion.

“How did your little teasing go?” Balthazar asked, as Benny eyed him. 

“I don’t know, what did you think?” Benny smirked.

“Cute.” Balthazar hummed. “Unfortunately I saw right through it because I’m not a idiot with repressed feelings...like him. I’m not complicated. I like you. Simple as that.” Balthazar laughed as Benny’s smirk fell softly. 

“...You...still feel something for me?” Benny spoke softly, as Balthazar tensed.

“I-I gotta go.” Balthazar choked out, but Benny pushed him back against the fence. Balthazar looked up at Benny with fear, as Benny’s eyes searched Balthazar’s eyes. 

“I still love you…” Benny stated as Balthazar swallowed. “I never stopped. Not even when you wanted to break up...I never accepted it.” 

“B-Benny… I-I…” Balthazar whispered, as Benny leaned down kissing him softly. Balthazar kissed back holding him close as their lips moved against each other. Balthazar held him tighter, pressing his body against Benny’s. The kiss grew harder and heavier, as Balthazar pulled away panting in need. Benny’s lips trailing his neck, When Balthazar started to unbuckle his pants benny grunted. 

“Balthy-” Benny panted.

“Fuck me.” Balthazar whimpered. “P-Please. I need you.” Benny didn’t ask twice, pressing him against the fence, lifting him up as they needingly made out.  
_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

“C-Cas!” Dean panted, when they got to the lockers of the main school. The main school was always empty, with no importance during the football games and after. Castiel let Dean down, as Dean backed up into the lockers trying to regain his feet, When Castiel’s hand rested on the locker besides Dean’s shoulder. Castiel didn’t look him in the eye, but the strong and powering Alpha scent in the air made Dean want to submit. He recognized this. The sudden shift in Castiel. “Bad...Cas?” 

Bad Cas lifted his eyes, smirk on his face as he looked Dean in his eyes. The amber eyes he recognized once in freshman year. Dean stared into the piercing amber eyes as he laughed amused.

“Miss me?” Cas smirked, as Dean held his breath looking at him in shock.

“Yes.” Dean breathed out a shaky breath, as Bad Cas gave a soft smile cupping Dean’s chin. Before placing his lips onto Dean’s ever so softly, as Dean melted into it. 

After Bad Cas and his first kiss in freshman year was when Dean met bad Cas for the first time. When he was being picked on by Balthazar for his cheerleading after school, Dean being called a knot wanting bitch for it. Dean was being shoved back into the locker multiple times, when Cas tried to get Balthazar to stop in weak whimpers and stuttered words. 

Dean was shoved hard into the locker which Dean yelped in pain over. His back hitting back against the lock, which cause him pain. That’s when Bad Cas came out, Castiel just snapped. He broke balthazar’s nose and threw him across the room. Within seconds Bad Cas had Dean pinned against the lockers, sliding his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip.

_“My little omega…”_

Dean could still hear his voice as clear as day whispering it, when Dean got snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Bad Cas’s hand slid under his cheer shorts.

“C-Cas…” Dean whimpered in need, his eyes scanning the halls. T-They could be seen, what if-

“Shhh.” Bad Cas whispered, sliding his hand into Dean’s underwear. He slid his hand slowly up and down the starting to react cock. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a shaky breath from the pleasure. “My little omega…you smell so good...so needy.” 

The more Bad Cas’s finger slid up and down his cock, dean’s whimpers and pants got louder. Bad Cas’s eyes taking in every little inch of Dean.

“Did you think your little teasing was cute?” Bad Cas whispered as Dean nodded panting. 

“Yeah...I did.” Dean opened an eye as Bad Cas smiled at him lovingly placing a soft kiss on Dean’s lips.

“I’ve never felt me so mad.” Bad Cas chuckled moving to kiss and tease Dean’s neck, as Dean opened and closed his mouth in pleasure. 

“I-I try.” Dean gasped, oh yeah. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. The first time it wasn’t his own fingers on his cock. The first time it was the love of his life's fingers on his cock. 

“Hmm… I’ve always dreamed to know what you look like when you cum.” Bad Cas whispered staring straight into Dean’s eyes. “Something to give myself later….Cum for me, Dean.” Dean didn’t much have a choice, one last rocking squeeze from Bad Cas’s hand, and Dean was cumming hard in his hand. Gasping and choking as Bad Cas’s hands milked the cum from him. Dean was seeing stars, shaking lightly with a buildup of sweat, when Bad Cas smirked taking his hand out. He gave the cum a slow lick as he smirked at Dean’s tired eyes. “Taste good too...” 

Dean grabbed Bad Cas’s face pulling him into a hard kiss, panting and kissing him with need in till he felt the need for air pulling away. Expecting Bad Cas but it was Cas who stood confused staring at him, Dean swallowed staring now back into blue eyes. 

“W...What was that for?” Castiel asked as he glanced around. “...Shit, did I become bad cas?” Castiel looked around in fear. “I-I just remember looking at you and benny and...What is this on my hand?” Dean went wide eyed before slamming his shirt over Castiel’s hand making him even more confused Dean deep deep red wiping it off.

“Y-You touched my sweaty back.” Dean laughed nervously looking everywhere but him. 

“What happened, Dean?” Castiel asked, looking so concerned. “I-...Is benny okay?”

“O-Oh yeah, peachy. Y-You just...yelled a lot, then lead me away. No big deal.” Dean laughed nervously as Castiel blinked. 

“I-I’m sorry, I-I don’t really mean anything I do or say when I’m him.” Castiel stated scratching the back of his head looking away, missing the sad look on Dean’s face taking in those words. “He’s...the total opposite of me...anything he did...was something I would never do…”

Yeah, did Dean feel like crying? Kind of. 

Dean swallowed. 

_“I-I don’t really mean anything I do or say when I’m him.”_

_“My little omega.”_

So...Castiel...didn’t mean anything...he did…

Dean looked away, trying not to cry as he suddenly smiled at Castiel.

“I’m taking you home, I’m assuming?” Dean stated quickly.

“Y-You don’t mind do you?” Castiel gave a pained look. “I know I should have asked before I stayed.”

“Here.” Dean spoke pulling his car keys from his pocket tossing it to Castiel. “Why don’t you go warm up the car, yeah? While I go change? I’m gross and sweaty.” Dean was trying to act normal, but he could tell Castiel wasn’t buying most of it. 

“Dean-” Castiel wanted to pry, but Dean leaned down pressing a kiss to Castiel’s cheek hesitantly. 

“T-Thanks you're a doll.” Dean stated, walking away, leaving Castiel to stare at him sadly. Before turning and walking towards the car. 

Getting into the locker room, just as the last boy was leaving. Dean glanced around the empty locker room, as he stripped his sweaty and cumming clothes from his body. Walking over to the shower, he started to let the water rinse it off his skin. Tears bubbling up in his eyes as he roughly started to wipe away. Every time he felt like he was getting somewhere with Castiel...it almost seemed like the next day he was taking six steps back. 

“I love you…” Dean whispered to no one as he cried harder under the hot water. “...but you don’t do you…?” Dean cried letting the water take his tears, wondering how long he could really take this…  
__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

The ride with Dean had been so quiet, Castiel could drop a pin. Dean had...been crying...He could tell. Almost smell the fact the omega was upset. What...had he done as Bad Cas? Castiel stared at Dean’s hand that rested on the middle rest, Castiel hesitantly reached out to touch it but the second before he touched it. He saw Dean come to a stop in front of his house. Castiel pulled his hand back giving Dean a hesitant smile. 

“I’ll see you?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded softly. Castiel’s smile faded when Dean didn’t give him a kiss goodnight. Dean always did. “N-...Night.” 

Dean nodded again as Castiel climbed out of the car and started up the steps when Dean called him back to the car. Castiel let out the breath, relief going back to the car. He opened the passenger side, he leaned in he placed a quick peck on Dean’s lips. Pulling back with a happy smile, but it was Dean’s face that caught him off guard. 

Was...that not why he called him back?

“Y-...You forgot your backpack.” Dean stated awkwardly, holding the backpack strap in his hand as Castiel went deep red. 

“O-Oh. Y-Yeah.” Castiel choked out, wanting to cry from embarrassment. He grabbed it back from Dean moving to leave, but Dean grabbed his arm. Castiel turned to look at him as Dean pressed his lips onto Castiel’s. Castiel didn’t hesitate to kiss back, his lips sliding back over Dean’s easily. Castiel climbing back into the car, he closed the door as he held Dean back as they softly made out.  
________________________________________________________ 

 

 

 

Castiel panted once his knot had gone down from the flesh toy, he tossed it lightly to the toy in a garbage bag so he didn’t cum on everything. It had been a week since he saw Dean, glad whatever had occurred with Bad cas was easily overcome between the two. This rut would have been a nightmare if Castiel started it after a big fight with Dean. God. His Rut. 

Midnight marked the last night of his high of rut, his body was tired and worn, he had never had a rut THIS bad. 

Normally he was just able to watch netflix and in a bad analogy...chill, this rut...he actually over used and broke one of his sex toys. 

Dean being the main reason behind all of it, the bastard. Dean’s stupid perfect face. Dean’s stupid moans from their kiss last night. Dean’s stupid tongue. 

Though he was cursing Dean’s name, he...felt oddly satisfied with all the ways Dean had dreamed of knotting and filling Dean. Castiel’s cheeks light red at that, the most used fantasy was taking him in that stupid cheer outfit...against some lockers at school. He could still imagine Dean’s moans and pants. Fuck that stupid perfect omega. 

Though most of it was raw and needy lust…

When Castiel’s cock started to harden again at the thought, that burning lust of rut wasn’t the reason...and Castiel submitted to sliding his hand against his cock. Closing his eyes, it was all Castiel as he pumped his cock to the idea of lazy morning sex with Dean. Trying to keep quiet not to wake the kids. Watching dean under him, moaning and covering his mouth to keep quiet. Laughter and smiles, as their lazy sex was the most beautiful thing. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, as he came again, panting as his knot throbbed tiredly. 

Just left over from his rut. He lied to himself as he glanced over at the clock. It was twelve fifteen am. 

“Dean...should be starting his heat now.” Castiel panted to himself, as he stated as he covered his eyes with his hands, so tired after his rut, he passed out to dreams of Dean holding a one year old baby on his hip, smiling as they celebrated the baby’s first birthday. 

Rut dream...he was sure….Made babies on the brain….

____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV**

 

 

Balthazar leaned against the lockers waiting for Castiel, Castiel told him he was going to be back today. Balthazar nodded a head towards Castiel when he saw him, Castiel gave a soft smile walking over.

“Hey pervert.” Balthazar teased. “How did you like that toy I bought you for your rut?” Castiel blushed looking down, he pushed up his glasses nodding softly. “What are best friends for?” Castiel nodded, as Balthazar noticed how down Castiel seemed. “What’s wrong my little butterfly?”

“...I was kinda hoping to see Dean.” Castiel confessed. “But...he just started his heat...I won’t see him till next week.” Balthazar gave him a confused look. 

“What are you talking about?” Balthazar stated. “Dean’s coming down the hall right now?” Castiel turned confused to see Dean talking to a boy from the cheer team, laughing and joking with him. 

“T-That’s impossible! He always has his heat after me.” Castiel blinked.

“Well, something must have changed because he had his heat the same week you did.” Balthazar shrugged. “It’s his first day back too.”

“Are you sure?” Castiel questioned, as Balthazar nodded then smirked.

“Awh, aren’t you two cute. Syncing up your heats.” Balthazar laughed. “Just can’t wait to knock him up and mate him can you?” Castiel went white as he yanked out a paper bag, Balthazar blinked at him. “Whoa you okay?” 

“Cas!” Dean smiled walking over, moving through the crowd. Balthazar nodded to Dean as a hello, but Dean’s face falling when he reached him made him realize that Castiel was no longer by his side. Balthazar blinked and turned to see Castiel quickly walking away, disappearing down the hall as Dean gave a sad hurt look. “...Why did he run?” 

“The same reason everyone runs…” Balthazar stated when his eyes landed on a figure moving through the crowd towards him. Benny. The person he’s been avoiding since they night of the football game. “...because their scared.” Balthazar looked away ashamed of himself as quickly turned walking down the hall. 

“Balthazar!” Benny called, trying to catch up. He moved past Dean and followed after Balthazar. Leaving Dean alone in the hall, wondering why in the end of the day...he was always alone...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO  
> ___________
> 
> Also thanks for those who pointed out Alpha's have ruts Completely slipped my mind! Thanks!


End file.
